one dark stormy night...
by babydragon
Summary: yet another TAITO, a story about ferrero rocher in the rain. just read it! then tell me how you feel. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own digimon, characters from digimon, or any digimon.  
  
I was gonna do a part two, but if no one reviews I'll just take it as my writing is crap and leave it. oh yeah. SHONEN AI- ness all the way, watch out. btw, thanx for reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai? Hey Tai, snap out if it! Have you been listening to a word we've been saying?" asked Sora impatiently, giving Tai a little shove.  
  
A blurry-eyed Tai who was slouching on the cafeteria table drooling sat up with a start. He looked around to see a few of his friends glaring at him. "EH? Sorry, I was thinking of Ferrero Rocher~ ~" Tai trailed off, getting a dreamy eyed expression on his face again.  
  
"Ew, gross Tai, stop drooling over the table already!" squealed Mimi. "Make him stop, Joe!" she whined, tugging on her boyfriends arm.  
  
"It isn't a pretty sight, really, Tai," Joe said in a slightly embarrassed voice.  
  
Taichi ignored Joe and rested his head in his best friend Matt's shoulder. Matt turned a pretty shade of pink.  
  
"Oooh, Matt, if only I could buy blush in that shade of pink," giggled Mimi, in a teasing voice.  
  
"What, Matt's blushing? Why?" asked an overexcited Tai, "you HAVE been blushing an awful lot recently, Matt. Care to tell us why?"  
  
"What is it about Ferrero Rocher, Tai?" asked Matt in a loud voice, giving Mimi a death glare. Tai's short attention span was diverted straightaway.  
  
"I didn't get any Ferrero Rocher at all this year!" complained Tai. "Last year we got loads, boxes and boxes of it. But this year I didn't get any, NOT EVEN ONE BOX!" declared Tai loudly, standing up and slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Tai, sit down you idiot!" hissed Sora.  
  
"Yeah, it's only Ferrero Rocher. I've got plenty at home, you can come round anytime you want, if you want," offered Mimi. Tai turned to Mimi with bright eyes and drool. "Thank you, Mi, I love you soooo much!" he tried to grab her hand and kiss it, but Mimi snatched it away and clung onto Joe.  
  
"Joe! Get him off me~~~!" wailed Mimi.  
  
Joe gave a big sigh. "Tai, leave Meems alone."  
  
"Yeah, Joe's the only one who can kiss me!" declared Mimi, covering and embarrassed Joe with kisses.  
  
"Tai has just gone bonkers since he hasn't tasted Ferrero this Christmas," Kari told the group, "And since he's splurged all his money on presents for Christmas he doesn't have any money left to be a pig with."  
  
"Yeah, but you certainly showed us how to be a pig, eh, Kari?" Tai said, glaring at Kari.  
  
Kari only giggled. TK put his arm around her in response to Tai's accusation. "I don't mind having a pig for a girlfriend, but only if its Kari," said TK.  
  
"The both of them had one whole box of Ferroro Rocher all to themselves, and what do they do? They just sit on the sofa and pig out!" complained Tai.  
  
"Tai was BEGGING us for some," grinned Kari.  
  
Before Tai had a chance to respond, the bell for class rang. The group said their goodbyes and headed off for their own classes. only Matt still sat there, thinking to himself. "Ferrero Rocher eh~~"  
  
"Hey Matt!" shouted Tai "Stop daydreaming, you wanna be late for class?"  
  
"Yeah, coming!" replied Matt, standing up. Ferrero Rocher~~  
  
**  
  
Matt closed the door, threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto the sofa. He lay there for a few minutes, thinking of random stuff that happened on school, and of Tai. God, he HAD to do something about his crush on Tai, or it would drive him crazy.  
  
But how? How was he supposed to let Tai know how he felt? He could totally imagine Tai slugging him on the spot, then all he would be left with is a broken heart and a bleeding nose.  
  
Heaving a great sigh Yamato banged his head against a cushion. As much as he feared Tai's reaction, he couldn't just ignore his own feelings. His heart threatened to go into override every time he was in close contact with Tai. Every time Tai glanced his way with those warm brown eyes, or when he laughed that rich laugh of his.  
  
The worse thing was, Tai was his best friend, and treated him like that. His best friend, nothing more, and nothing less. What if he lost his best friend just because he had some silly crush on him? Matt groaned in despair.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Matt was gonna ignore it, but it juist didn't stop. After forever Matt gave a strangled yell and answered.  
  
"Hello??!" he said impatiently.  
  
"Matt?" came a muffled voice on the other side. A muffled MALE voice.  
  
Wild hope arouse in Matt's heart. Could it be~  
  
"Tai?" he whispered into the phone.  
  
The voice on the other side burst into laughter. "In your dreams, bro. In your wildest dreams."  
  
Matt's heart plummeted back to the pit of his stomach, where it normally resided.  
  
"So what's up TK?" said Matt trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Why so bitter Matt?" asked TK, hearing the disappointment in Matt's voice. "Hoping that it was someone else? Someone with big, bushy brown ha-"  
  
"Shut up TK!" Matt half shouted into the phone. Did he-could he know?  
  
"Ok ok, chill," came TK's voice, more seriously. "we need to have a serious conversation."  
  
"Ok." Replied Matt, uncertainly.  
  
"About your crush on Tai."  
  
"T.K.How do you know about-" stuttered Matt into the phone.  
  
A snort sounded on the other side. "Come on, I'm not blind. And neither are the rest of our friends. Anyway," continued TK, "I'm here to help."  
  
"How?" asked Matt in a desperate voice.  
  
"Well, Kari and I have been talking-"  
  
"What, Kari knows too??! Oh my god." Matt was close to tears.  
  
"Relax, of course she does. Anyway, I've talked to her, and she figures Tai loves you too, but still doesn't realize it. You might have to push him in the right direction"  
  
"Really? He~ Tai~ loves me? ME?" Matt couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Trust us," TK said confidently. "This is what you do~~~"  
  
**  
  
"God, it's cold here," muttered Tai to himself as he watched the storm raging outside. It had been raining he whole day, and even now, into the night. Rain was pounding against the window relentlessly and the strong wind blew into the treetops as lightning ripped the dark night sky in two.  
  
Lightning~ it reminded him of Matt. Matt was like the storm, wild and uncontrollable and beautiful.  
  
Matt~~ beautiful? Where did that come from?  
  
Tai shivered as he watched the rain pour from the sky outside. "Matt~" he sighed.  
  
Just then his call phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai. It's Matt."  
  
Tai skipped a heartbeat.  
  
"Matt? ~~ Yeah what's up?"  
  
Silence for a moment.  
  
"Tai could you please come to the gate? I've got something to tell you."  
  
  
  
"It's pouring outside!"  
  
  
  
"It wont take long."  
  
  
  
"O~Okay. I'll be right there. Are you outside already?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Tai grabbed an umbrella and rushed outside. A figure in a dark raincoat was standing there, motionless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, what is it? You wanna come in?" asked Tai, concerned.  
  
  
  
Matt pushed something into Tai's palm, and reached through the grill to pull Tai close through. "Tai. I love you."  
  
Matt stood back and looked at an awestruck Tai.  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes widened, and he dropped his umbrella.  
  
  
  
The two boys stood looking at each other in the rain.  
  
The only thing going through Matt's head was: "He doesn't love me."  
  
  
  
"It's alright, I never expected anything in return," Matt whispered, stepping backwards, "I just wanted you to know. Please don't hate me," saying this, he turned and ran, into the night and the rain.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Too late did Tai react. "Matt!! Come back!"  
  
  
  
Did Matt just say-  
  
  
  
"Tai. I love you."  
  
  
  
Tai looked into his hand and saw a slightly wet Ferrero Rocher.  
  
  
  
"Come back." Tai said weakly, collapsing against the grill, drenched to the bone.  
  
  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Tai lived in a block of apartments doesn't he? Not in this fic. He lives in a house. With a gate. There you go, things make sense now, ne? if you've read this far, THANK YOU!! Bye~~~~ 


	2. one fateful night...

Oh, well, I've written the 2nd chapter. Don't know why tho.  
  
Just like to say thanks to ralph wiggum, kyo and KoNy. Cause you guys reviewed!and no one else did!thank you so much!::starts bawling::  
  
so this is for you, cause if no one reviewed, well, there'd be no reason to write anymore, would there?::sniffles::and KoNy, you are my hero!I love ur fics!  
  
thank you, all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato ran through the rain, his face wet with tears and rain. Blinded by sorrow, he didn't care where he was running to, or how he get there. Dashing dangerously across streets, past roads, with only one thought going through his head-  
  
"Tai doesn't love me."  
  
He fell to his knees, weeping in sorrow. He cried as if he were the sky, his sadness and disappointment as vast as the sky above him. Finally, as the storm died down, so did his tears. Wiping his eyes, he looked around him..  
  
This place.  
  
Tall trees loomed all around him, making him feel small and vulnerable. He was in the forest, though not deep enough to get lost in. He and Tai had come to this place often enough, they called it their own. Their own.secret place.  
  
Matt got up and stumbled towards the small abandoned shack. His vision was blurred, and fevered memories of himself and Tai clouded his mind. He opened the door, and flopped onto the floor, in a corner, shivering.  
  
This place.. Why was he in this place, of all places?  
  
They used to come here after school, to hang out together.. Memories of Tai describing his day at school, or how his soccer team beat some other team. Him playing his guitar, singing a song for Tai. Talking about school, girls, their digimon, and life. Playing in the sunshine, and all their silly fights.. Now they couldn't go back to all that. He had ruined it all.  
  
Sunlight burst into the shack, but it didn't shine upon Matt, who had fallen asleep in the shadows.  
  
**  
  
Tai stood up, wiping tears from his face. He had to find Matt.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing in the rain?" came a voice from the house.  
  
"Kari, I have to go out for a while! Tell mom I'll be back and not to worry!" yelled Taichi as he fiddled with the lock on his gate.  
  
"Tai! Wait! There's a phone call for you," Kari said quickly.  
  
"Tell the person I'll call him back," Tai said impatiently, finally opening the door. He was about to step out when Kari said, "It's Mr. Ishida, Matt's dad."  
  
Tai ran into the house and picked up the phone  
  
"Hello? Mr. Ishida?" said Tai respectfully, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Hi, is that Tai? Well it's already pretty late, and since it's still raining, I was wondering if you could let Matt stay over at your place for tonight. Is that alright, Tai?" asked Matt's dad on the phone.  
  
Tai hesitated. Should he tell Mr. Ishida?  
  
"Tai? If it's a problem I can come pick him now or something," Mr. Ishida said, hearing Tai's pause.  
  
"What? No, it's no problem, Mr.Ishida," stuttered Tai. "I'll tell Matt for you."  
  
"And since it's Saturday tomorrow tell Matt he doesn't have to come back so early. You boys," chuckled Mr.Ishida " are inseparable."  
  
Yeah, I wish, thought Tai bitterly.  
  
"Okay, thanks Tai! Bye."  
  
Tai put the receiver down and put on a raincoat. He grabbed an umbrella and rushed out.  
  
**  
  
Tai ran for hours on end, tirelessly. But where was he to find Matt? It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
  
It was soon almost dawn. Tai found himself outside TK's house.  
  
Wow, I've run so far? Thought Tai incredulously. Maybe Matt crashed at TK's for the night.  
  
Tai pulled out his cell, and dialed TK's number. The phone rang a couple of times before a sleepy voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK, it's Tai."  
  
"Oh, hi Tai-you do know its 6a.m. don't you?"  
  
"Yes, sorry for calling this early, TK," said Tai, "It's just that, well, I'm outside your house now, and I'm wondering.. uh, is Matt there?" Tai held his breath and closed his eyes tightly, hoping, wishing..  
  
After a few seconds he had to take a breath because there was no answer. "TK? TK, hello, are u there?"  
  
The front door burst open and TK stormed out angrily. He certainly didn't look sleepy.  
  
"WHAT-THE -HELL-HAPPENED?" hissed TK, grabbing Tai by the collar.  
  
"TK, let go!" gasped Tai, "Can't breathe-"  
  
TK let go of Tai, who slumped to the ground, breathing deeply.  
  
" Yagami you bastard, what did you do to my brother? Why is he missing?" demanded TK, his fists clenched.  
  
Tai, still choking, reached into his jacket and pulled out a wet, squashed Ferrero Rocher.  
  
"Matt gave me this," said Tai, looking TK in the face. "And ran."  
  
TK's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't tell me you rejected him," growled TK, advancing closer to Tai.  
  
"I didn't," Tai, said, wiping the rain and sweat from his brow, "But before I had the chance to tell him he ran away."  
  
"Well where is he?" asked TK.  
  
Tai shook his head. "I've been trying to find him the whole night, but I don't know where he's gone to."  
  
"Come on, you're his best friend, you should know where he would go," said TK, almost pleading. "What if something happens to him?"  
  
Tears filled Tai's eyes at the thought of his Matt getting hurt. I'd never forgive myself.  
  
"Think, Tai, THINK!" half-shouted TK hysterically.  
  
Yes, Tai, think.Tai thought desperately. No, I've checked out all his usual hangouts already.. could he be..? Tai's eyes widened as hope rose in his heart. Yes he HAD to be there..  
  
Jumping up Tai ran of leaving a worried TK close to tears.  
  
**  
  
As daylight broke over Odaiba, Tai stood outside the shack, panting softly.  
  
Please be here..  
  
Tai put his hand on the handle and pushed slowly. A single shaft of light fell into the darkness. And besides it, a figure shivering in the darkness.  
  
Matt looked up to see Tai standing in the doorway. "Tai?" he whispered hoarsely. Is it just my imagination? Must be getting a fever..  
  
"Matt!" Tai gave a strangled shout, and ran over to Matt, hugging him tightly. "Matt, I'm so sorry, I didn't get to tell you-Matt?" Tai shook Matt gently. But the boy had fallen asleep from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I guessed it ended like this cause I wanna write some more. .please review? Actually if u even read this far I'm really grateful already.love ya, and thanx. 


	3. bitter medicine

Thanks to all who reviewed! This is the end, by the way.  
  
Thank you than  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt's eyes fluttered open. A warm blanket was pulled over him. He drowsed in the comfort of a big fluffy bed, waking from a dream. In the dream, Taichi had found him, and held him tight. He was going to tell him that he loved him too .. Slowly his thoughts became more focused, as he separated dream from reality.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Matt sat up slowly, looking around the room. Tai's room?! How did I get here?  
  
He put his wrist to his forehead. He had a headache that was pounding against his brain, and his forehead was burning. Looking at himself, he realized that he was dressed only on his boxers. He glanced around the room, looking for his clothes.  
  
I have to get out of here..  
  
The room door opened slowly, and Tai walked in, blowing on a bowl of medicine. When he saw Matt sitting up in bed, the first look on his face was happiness, which quickly turned into something else. Worry perhaps?  
  
Matt looked away. He isn't happy to see me, after all.  
  
"Matt," said Tai, sitting on a chair next to the bed. "I made some herbal medicine for you, this should keep your fever down. If it doesn't we'll have to go see a doctor."  
  
"N-No, I'm alright Tai," said Matt trying to get up weakly. "I should be getting home, I've been out the whole night, my father will kill me."  
  
"Your father thought you spent the night here. It's okay," said Tai firmly, pushing Matt back into bed.  
  
"Now drink this medicine," said Tai, handing the bowl with a spoon to Matt. "Careful, it's hot."  
  
Matt took the bowl and spoon with trembling hands. He dipped the spoon in the medicine and brought it to his lips. Tears were forming in his eyes.  
  
Why is Tai being so nice to me?  
  
"Ah!" cried Matt softly as he dropped the spoon into the bowl. He had burnt his lips, and what with the fever and being so weak and Tai being next to him, he couldn't control himself. A single tear rolled down his face as he looked down.  
  
I must look so pathetic to Tai ..  
  
Tai, alarmed, took the bowl from Matt's hands quickly and put it on the table. Why is my Yama crying? He sat on the bed, next to Matt, holding him by the shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, Yama?" asked Tai in a gentle voice.  
  
"I burnt my lips," whimpered Matt, trying to wipe the tears from his face. But Tai held his hands, and put his own on Matt's tear stained face, making Matt look him in the eyes.  
  
"Maybe I can make it better." Tai leaned forwards and kissed Matt.  
  
Matt's eyes widened in shock of the kiss. Why is Tai kissing me? He doesn't love me, does he? He doesn't.. Ah, what the heck!  
  
Matt closed his eyes and melted into Tai's kiss.  
  
**  
  
A few minutes later, Taichi pulled away gently. "Mind if I join you in there?" he asked, motioning to the bed. Matt shook his head. He moved over as Taichi climbed in, covering himself with the warm blanket. He reached over and took the medicine from the bedside table and turned to Matt. "You have to finish this medicine, I don't care if you burn your lips again." Matt blinked.  
  
"At most I'll just have to kiss you again," whispered Tai, nuzzling Matt. Matt giggled, but nodded obediently.  
  
Tai blew gently on the spoonful of medicine, and held it towards Matt. Matt drank the medicine delicately.  
  
"Is that okay?" Tai asked. Matt nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
Tai just fed Matt spoonful after spoonful, wordlessly. Tears welled up in Matt's eyes again. I love Tai .. He thought to himself. He'd being so nice to me .. but why? He doesn't love me ..  
  
When he had finally finished all the medicine, Tai put the bowl down.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he joked softly.  
  
All Matt's tears started to fall. He hugged Tai tightly, burying his face in Tai's chest, sobbing hard. "Why? Why are you being so good to me? You don't love me .." he said over and over, not daring to look at Tai.  
  
If he did though, he would find Tai with tears in his eyes too. Tai put his hand on Matt's head, gripping Matt's silky blond hair. His other hand just held Matt tightly to his chest. Tears fell silently as he held the sobbing boy.  
  
After Matt's sobbing had died down, he looked up to see Tai's face, wet by tears. He reached up to brush away Tai's tears. Tai caught his hand and held it there against his face.  
  
"I never got to tell you, Yama - I love you too." Tai said, smiling through his tears.  
  
**  
  
"Stupid spring rain," muttered Matt, pulling his window shut. Sighing, he fingered the bouquet of roses Tai had presented him for Valentines Day. Tai.. He thought of his koi, smiling.  
  
His cell phone rang just then, and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yama?"  
  
"KOI!" squealed Matt gleefully. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice .. and see you."  
  
"What? don't be silly, its 10 pm and raining hard outside."  
  
"I'm outside your house now, koi-come and see me?"  
  
"you're crazy, Tai," sighed Matt happily. "OK, I'm coming"  
  
Matt ran outside happily, without a raincoat or umbrella. He stopped at the gate, which was the only thing separating him an Tai.  
  
"What?" he said, grinning.  
  
"Come closer,"grinned Tai in response, stepping up to the grill.  
  
"Why?" asked Matt, stepping closer anyway. They were practically touching, if not for the grill.  
  
"Stick your tongue out," whispered Tai.  
  
"Why?" asked Matt again, sticking out his tongue. He could taste the rain.  
  
"So I can kiss you." Tai pulled Matt closer kissing him deeply. He pressed something into Matt's hand and broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Happy valentines day koi!" He shouted, grinning wildly, running back through the rain.  
  
Curiously Matt opened his palm to fin a single ferrero rocher there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it!  
  
Happy new year to u all!! Word cant express what I feel, if u actually read this all the way through. Thank u. 


End file.
